


Surprises Around Every Corner

by Tired_All_Day_Everyday



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious, Oblivious Spencer Reid, One Shot, Pining, Pining Derek Morgan, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_All_Day_Everyday/pseuds/Tired_All_Day_Everyday
Summary: Derek Morgan, as per usual, teases Spencer Reid. What happens when Reid retorts?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/ Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 326





	Surprises Around Every Corner

He never really noticed it before. 

Before, Reid thought it was just friendly. The touches, the teasing, the name-calling, the smiles, he thought all of it was just because they were close. Since he had never been in an actual relationship with someone else, he never really knew the signs that pointed to the road of something else. 

He isn’t naive, far from it, but in this specific subject, he is almost completely lost. For a genius, he is remarkably dumb sometimes.

Morgan, on the other hand, knew everything. 

He knew how long the touches should be, how much teasing is enough, when to sprinkle in a certain name here and there, how wide or sly his smile should be after his comments, he knew it all. He also knew how much it would affect other people, especially his Pretty Boy.

He had never seen anyone’s skin tone change into a deep scarlet in such a short amount of time, his smile widening subconsciously, silently cooing at the cuteness of the lanky genius.

Reid would sometimes stiffen, the gears in his head clunking and clacking, absentmindedly knocking his coffee down, sputtering and stuttering uncontrollably. His face and neck flushing with a bright color, his eyes looking anywhere but Morgan’s.

He would chuckle a little, mind drifting off to the touches becoming more, the teasing being thrown back at him, the names being used in more desirable circumstances.

He had his suspicions. That the tumbling over the little sentences he would create just for the brainiac would mean more than just being flustered over a simple compliment or a simple tease. He liked to think that he would get flustered because of who was saying said words, not what was being said. 

Reid had slapped, kicked, even punched himself mentally for not having enough bravery to pull off a tease of his own, his brain malfunctioning at the slightest thought about the dark and broad coworker. He strived for the day when that would happen.

He had never thought of his friend like this. he wanted him to get closer, wanted his touches to linger longer. He had never felt this sensation before, wanting more. Now that he had experienced it, He had started to become insatiable.

It was a normal day and Morgan had been teasing him, as per usual. 

"Hey Pretty Boy, your hair is looking a bit messy today, had fun last night?" he said, his smile predatory. He had leisurely walked to his desk, leaning against it.

His face turned a light pink, still staring at the file splayed in front of him. His hands starting to fumble turning the page, the other being unsatisfied with the color displayed across the kid’s face.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes then."

Reid hooked a finger in his collar, trying to untighten it a little, still seemingly unfazed, his breathing growing unsteady. 

Morgan was still unsatisfied. 

As if out of nowhere a lightbulb lit up, his smile turning wicked.

"I wonder, do you like it rough or slow?" 

Red. His face turned impossibly red. his eyes darting up away from the file, dilating. His hands fidgeting, his posture stiff.

Morgan smiled widely, his gaze up to no good.

“Come on Reid, you can tell me anything...” He sang joyfully.

Fire. His face was now on fire.

Somewhere, somehow, his eyes shot open, (he hadn’t noticed that he had previously closed them) and all of the power he had left combined and let out a response. 

"Wouldn’t you like to know?" He stated, his voice wavering slightly, courage rising enough for him to look at the deep dark eyes across from him. 

Now it was Morgan’s turn to freeze up. His body language changed instantly, like he was caught in a lie he was now trying to cover up.

Reid smiled a little, abruptly going back to his file as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

Morgan was genuinely surprised and had tried to think of a way to retort back, but just ended up silently walking back to his desk, his mind somewhere else.

The rest of the day was calm. No new case came up, no new distractions, and, surprisingly, no more quick trips from Morgan were made to his desk. At first, he was proud of himself for making the confident, direct man stunned. Then when over 10 minutes had passed, he had started to worry.

Did he say the wrong thing? Was he disgusted by the comment? 

Reid had suffered with the answer for the remainder of the day.

It was around 11:00 when the workday had finally ended. Reid was ready to leave and sleep for eternity, hoping to whoever was up there to let him sleep in late just for one more day.

He had started to gather his things and call it a night when he had heard footsteps getting closer to him. 

He stopped and looked up, instantly meeting the dark and coffee-colored eyes, getting a little nervous. He cleared his throat out of habit.

“Walk with me?” Morgan said, almost as if nothing interesting had happened today. 

Okay, he’s using the avoidance tactic. 

“Sure,” Reid said, mimicking the same relaxed tone of voice the other had put on.

He finished packing up, smiling at the other profiler next to him. 

Morgan had started to lead the way. Reid’s mind instantly went to analyze his behavior.

He's acting as if it had never happened, almost as if he had thought of a comeback all day and couldn’t because of how stunned he was. Reid had never responded to any of Morgan’s remarks in the past, so this must have been a very big surprise to him. Maybe, Reid thought, Maybe he did come up with a plan and was about to execute it when they entered-

“Hello? Earth to Reid?” Morgan was smoothly waving his hand in front of his face, helping Reid snap out of it.

“Huh?” He mumbled. The agent chuckled, pushing the button on the elevator to go down.

they both waited patiently in comfortable silence. Almost too comfortable, the brainiac thought.

Maybe he was just reading into nothing, Reid thought as they both entered the elevator. Maybe he was just shocked when he had heard his response. 

Just when he had started to calm down, the elevator door closed, leaving the two in even more silence. 

"I was very surprised when you returned my comment,” Morgan said conversationally. Reid studied his profile, looking up and down his features.

“So was I,” he laughed nervously, looking back at the wall of buttons to the other floors, clearing his throat once more.

He thought the conversation had ended there, just hovering above them awkwardly.

The other started to move closer to him, slowly inching towards his eye sight. 

Reid hadn’t noticed his movements until he was staring directly at him, his face merely inches away from his own. His breath hitched. 

“I would like to know which you prefer though...” He rasped, his breath cool, calm, his body barricading Reid’s. 

“Y-you would?” he stuttered, the proximity of the other man making him feel a certain way. His eyes looked away, nervous about what he would see in Morgan’s.

“Yes, I would,” He whispered, his face getting closer to where his jaw and ear met, his warmth driving the doctor insane. He gripped the strap of his bag tightly.

“i-i didn’t know t-that,” he slurred, his breath speeding up ever so slightly. he felt the agent smile.

Reid then felt two firm hands softly grip his waist, the weight of them making him want more. He whimpered.

Morgan then removed his face from where it was to see the genius. His face was a light red, his mouth slightly open, his eyes glazed and fuzzy. 

He smiled his predatory smile, his lips ghosting over his own, his hands gripping more tightly, as if he would lose the genius.

As soon as his ministrations had started, they had sadly ended when the elevator dinged.

Morgan slowly removed his hands, his face leaning back towards the door, the doctor stunned in place. 

He smiled once more, his teeth shining.

“If you ever decide to tell me, you know where to find me," he declared, walking back towards his car, turning around so that his back was facing him.

“See you around Pretty Boy!” Morgan called back, already entering his car.

Reid quickly exited the elevator before the doors would close again, his state of mind still in shock. He tightened his hold on the strap of his bag once more.

He smiled, his smile stretching to his eyes. The grip softened, He then gleefully walked down to the train station, thinking about Morgan on his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed what my small brain and small vocabulary could come up with :)


End file.
